Life&Fun
by MysticFireDragon
Summary: got bored one day so I just desided to mess around wit the g-boys a lil =^.^=


Act 1 Scene 1 "Life" (All of our cast is sitting around the living room when.......)  
  
Pager: Beep.. Beep. Beep.. Chris: "Huh !?! Not again" *looks at her pager*. Heero: "Huh!?!? What is it?" Chris: "Nothing *^.^ uh .. Just work that's all". Sunny: "You know we can tell your lying right?" Chris: "I'm not *^.^ and hand me the phone Brittany" *goes up stairs to hers and Heero's room*  
  
1 hour later Chris: "I have to on a small mission... I have to leave now". Heero: "Can I go?" "I promise I won't get in your way". Chris: "No!!!!!!!!" Trowa: "I'll drop you at the airport if you like". Chris: "I'm not going to the airport". Duo: "Then where are you going!" Chris: "It's a secret". Heero: "Why?" *^.^ Chris: "I'm going on a mission type thing it wasn't work but none of you can go it's all about me and that's all you need to know for now". Heero: "Were married I need to know what's going on so I'm going with you". Chris: "I don't think they would like me bringing you it's too risky". Heero: "If it's too risky for me then why are you going?" Chris: "Do you really wanna know?" All but Chris: "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chris: "Fine then I'll tell you". Heero: "Okay". Chris: "Heero I don't think your going to like what I have to say but I'll tell you anyway cause you should have known". Heero: "Known what???" Chris: "I was married once before and I have a daughter who is 4 years old I divorced him and he got our daughter". Heero: "How come you didn't tell me this before". Chris: "Because I was scared that you wouldn't want to get married and stuff" *looks at Heero with sad eyes* Heero: *put's his arms around her and kisses her* "I still love you".  
  
Act 1 Scene 2  
  
Chris: *gets to the base and goes to meet Adam, Serena, and her father*. Serena: *runs up to Chris* "Mommy!!! Mommy!!!" Father: *walks up and huge Chris* Adam: *motions for Chris's father to speak with him* (10 mins later) Both men: "Nothing Christina!" "But are you sure you aren't staying longer" Chris: "YES!!! *in a pissed voice* and I'm leaving now!!!!" Serena: "Bye Mommy!!!!" Chris: *kisses Serena* "Bye honey!!!!!" *leaves*  
  
Act 2 Scene 1  
  
(at home the phone rings)  
  
Sunny: *answering the phone* "Hellow." Chris: "Hey I'm back and I need some one to come pick me up". Sunny: "K. I'll send Trowa". Chris: "K."*hangs up* Trowa: "Sunny what did you volunteer me for this time!" Sunny: "To go with Heero to pick up Chris" Trowa: "Okay". Heero: "Let's go!"  
  
Act 2 Scene 2 (At the gundam hanger)  
  
Chris: "Cool huh!?!?" Guys: *in marvel* "How did you get such and advanced gundam?" Chris: "My father is the commander what did you expect!" Trowa: "Huh!?!? You're his daughter" Chris: "Yes why?" Trowa: "No wonder, only his daughter would have a gundam like that" Chris: "And my other four colleagues" Heero: "What's it called??" Chris: " HELL RAZOR" Trowa: "Cool so are you all girls?" Chris: "No it's three guys and two girls?" Trowa: "Oh so there are four more gudam's like this?" Chris: "Yes but with all different abilities" Heero: "Can you copy it trowa?" Trowa: "Maybe!" Chris: "I don't think it's such a good idea" Heero: "Why not?" Chris: "Cause you probably can't" Pager: Beep... Beep... Beep... Chris: "Damn pager!" *throws pager on ground* Trowa: "What's wrong with her pager going off ?" Heero: "She can't go back to Adam she doesn't want to" Trowa: "Well then why should she worry?" (Suddenly the others drive up) Cat: "Who?" Chris: "My father is the commander and him and my X-husband want me to come back and I don't want to" Brittany: "You're the commanders daughter?!?!?!?" Chris: "Yes but why is that such a surprise to you" Wufe: "He actually let you pilot a gundam after his son was killed?" Chris: "Leo is none of your business" Pager: Beep.. Beep.. Beep Chris: "I though I broke that damn thing" (All of the sudden four gundams like Chris's land) (4 unknown pilots get out) (Chris knows immediately who they are) Chris: "What do you want Adam!!!!" Adam: "You!!!!!" Chris: "I'm not going this time you people don't own me" Heero: *stepping in front of Chris* "Leave her alone she doesn't love you any more!!!" Adam: "She does and will if she love's her daughter" Chris: "I love her but I won't give my life up for you I have Fieorea and Heero now! There my life!" Adam: "Well your going!" Heero: "She wont if she doesn't want to" Chris: "Fine I give in I'll go" *gives Heero a look that she has a plan* (Chris leaves with Adam and the other four gundam pilots) Act 2 Scene 3 " Back at home without Chris"  
  
Sunny: "I'm bored". Trowa: "What do you want me to do about it". Sunny: "Nothin" Heero: *jumps up* "I'm a gundam pilot". Cat: "So!" Heero: "I wasn't finished yet!" Cat: "Oh!". Heero: "I'm a gundam pilot and Adam has the right to remain ugly!!!! And no I'm not drunk". Sunny: "Yes you are". Quatre: "I don't think he is" Sunny: *frowns* "Ok!" Heero: "I gonna go get Chris!" Trowa: "Sunny Where did you put the control pads?" Sunny: "I don't have them" Duo: "That's cause I do!!!" *evil grin* Heero: "Well give them to us then" Duo: "Ok!" *hands out the control pads* Act 2 Scene 4 Duo: "I'm bored" Sunny: "Duo! shut up!" Duo: ...... Pager: Beep..... Beep.... Beep.. Sunny: *looks at her beeper and yells at it, puts it away thinks then looks at it again* "Hey look I got a voice mail". Jordan's voice: "SUNNY WERE ARE YOU! WHY HAVEN'T YOU TALKED TO ME! CALL ME RIGHT AWAY!!!" Sunny: "I better call her soon. Duo can I borrow your cell phone". Duo: "I suppose. Don't break it". * hands sunny his phone* Sunny: "You think ' I ' would break it ? come on*. Duo: "You are pretty distructive ......to me at least". Sunny: *ignoring Duo, dials up Jordan* "Hey Jordan it's Sunny". * voice on the other line sounds angry* "Oh I'm sorry. I'm in XY131base. In the L- 1colony see you soon? okay bye". *hangs up. puts something on the back. Drops it and runs. Takes out a detination button and blows it up* Duo: "SUNNY!!!!!!" Sunny: *smiles* "Hmm ......Anyway it will never break just like my gosh dang pager". Adam& Heero: *glare at each other* Chris: *notices this* "Guys um ......." Adam: *Scowls at Heero* Heero: *jumps up onto wing zero* Adam: *jumps onto hell blazer* Chris: "Oh.no" Sunny: (watches as Adam and hero leave, jumps onto death blade) "Gotta ..go" Chris: "You ain't any help". Sunny: "I can do a lot more than that thing" *points to hell razor* Chris: "Death blades a piece scrap metal compared to hell razor" *points to Hell Razor 2* Sunny: *stops talking and leaves* (in space) Adam: "I still don't see what Chris sees in you" Heero: *glares* "Omae O Karouse" Adam: "I take that as a threat .." *attacks Heero* Heero: *dodges Adam* Sunny: "STOP IT!!!!!!" *jumps in between Heero and Adam* Adam: "Out of the way" *slashes out* Heero: "Leave Sunny out of this!!!" Adam: "Why cause you like her?" Heero: *blushes* "Not anymore!" Adam: "Ha.. so you like her more right?" (flash back) Heero: *begins walking away* "I have to go"...... Sunny: "Heero!" *runs to him*grabs him* "Don't leave!" Heero: "Sunny!" "pushes her away" Sunny: *hugs Heero who hugs her back* "Don't go.." *crys into his shoulder* Heero: "I'm sorry..." (end flash back) Heero: "No.." Adam: "Then you wouldn't mind if I" *slashes Sunny's left arm..* Sunny: "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero: "Leave her alone" *points his blaster cannon at Adam* "I mean it!" Adam: *evil smirk* "Don't lie...you like blondy more.." Heero: *really angry* "No I don't !!!" Adam: "Then why protect her ?" Heero: "I've known her longer that's all..." Adam: "So I've known Chris longer." Heero: "Leave Chris alone, she's married to me now and we have a son." Adam: *Again slashes out at Sunny* Sunny: *takes more damage*grabs her arm that is slashed up* Heero: "Sunny get out of here...." Sunny: "No." Heero: "Now!!!!!!!!!" Adam: "Yeah you heard you koibito" Sunny: "I'm not leaving!" Heero: *shoots at Sunny* "I said get out of here". Sunny: "No!!!!" (suddenly Chris, and Duo show up) Chris: "Sunnny get out of here". Sunny: "Fine I guess I can sence you guys are here". Duo: "Chris you should go with her". Chris: "I can't I have to stay here". Duo: "Why?" Chris: "Cause this is all about me". Duo: "K..But I'm staying too". Heero: "Why can't you both leave!" Duo: "Cause" Adam: "This is mine and Heero's battle so stay out of the way". Duo: "Maybe Shingami will and maybe Shingami won't" Chris: *gigles* "I'm sure he won't" Duo: "Whats so funny". Chris: "Nothing" Heero: "Would both of you stop and leave". Chris: "I'M NOT LEAVING!!!!!!!!!!" *steps in between Heero and Adam* Heero: "Chris get the heck out of here". Chris: "I'm not moving ^.^" Heero: "Why are you so stuborn ^.^*" (an hour later)  
  
Act 3 Scene 1 ( in base XY131, Heero, Adam, and Chris have not returned) Duo: *looking out the glass window* "Hummm...... wonder why there not back yet?" Sunny: "Thats not too hard to figure out". Trowa: "If there not back in 20mins were going looking for them" Duo: "Huh?' Cat: "Ugh!" Sunny: "Heero is going to fight that Adam dude to the death". *looks into the stars* "Wish he wouldn't thought". Duo: "Don't worry Heero knows what he's doing". Sunny: *looks worried* "Even the most experienced fighters fall in battle". Duo: "Worry wart". Sunny: "I'm not *^.^" (Chris's gundam is seen flying up to the base) Sunny: "Where is Heero *^.^" Trowa: "Sunny wait till she gets here!" Duo: "Lets go meet her in the hanger". (5 mins later) Chris: *jumping off the loading dock of her gundam* "Trowa, Duo get Heero out of my gundam he's hurt bad and Wing is totaled but he won the fight with Adam which means "I" have to take Serina .. She'll be going back with us". Duo: "Ugh.. You mena there is gonna be another brat around the house". Chris: "Yes oh and Duo aren't you surposed to be helping Trowa with Heero". Duo: "I did" *point to Trowa and Heero* Chris: "Well get him inside" Duo&Trowa: "K" *walk off with Herro* Sunny: *to Chris* "It's all your fault Heero is hurt". Chris: "Don't start with me please". Sunny: *Swings at Chris*misses*pulls gun on Chris* Chris: *takes gun from sunny and shoves her down* (Chris & Sunny fight for the gun) Cat: *breaks up the fight* Chris: "Sunny do you even understand what I'm going through right now". Sunny: "I'm going through a lot to ya know". Chris: *teary eyed* "Nobody understands" *runs out of hanger into hall*crying* Sunny: "She's serious" *goes to run after Chris* Wu-fe: *grabs Sunny's arm* "Let Cat or Trowa talk to her". Sunny: "K but someone needs to keep and eye on her for now". Wu-fe: "You follow her I'll go find Trowa". Sunny: "K". (15 mins later) Trowa: "Why did you set her off" Sunny: "I didn't". Wu-fe: "You did" Trowa: "So uh... where is she?" Sunny: "She's in her room crying" Trowa: "Ok I'm going to go talk to her" *walks off to Chris's room* (in Chris's room) Trowa: *Knocks on door* Chris: "What do you people want". Trowa: "Do you wanna talk". Chris: *in a teary* "Sure". Trowa: *opens door, walks in, sits next to Chris on bed, hugs her* "Sorry Sunny can be mean sometimes! Whats wrong?" Chris: "Every thing, Heero almost died cause of me, and now I'm stuck with Fieorea and Serina". Trowa: "Every thing will be fine! Were all here to help". Chris: *stops crying stands up* "I need to go pick up Serina because her daddy isn't coming home". Trowa: "Do you want me to go or do you want to go alone". Chris: "I'll be ok". *picks up her keys and goes to walk out of bed room* Trowa: "If you need us were here" Chris: "K" *walks out of room* Chris: *ready to walk out the door*when.* Sunny: "Chris wait up I'm sorry about earlier really.. Can I come with you" Chris: *smiles* "Sure" Sunny: "K" (both wemen leave) (2 hours later)(back at the house) Serina: "Mommy when is daddy gonna be home". Chris: *looks at her with sad eyes*carries her upstairs to her's and Heero's* Serina: "When is daddy coming home". Chris: *ready to cry cause of what she has to tell her daughter* "Honey daddy isn't coming home" *breaks down at the sigh of her daughter who is crying* Trowa: *Walks past bedroom door*hears crying*knocks on door* "May I come in ?" Chris: "Yes!" Trowa: *walks in room* Chris: *stands up gives Serina to Trowa*runs out of room crying* Trowa: *sits Serina on bed*runs after Chris* "Chris! Wait up!"  
  
(stoped short by Heero) Heero: "Whats going on!" *see's Chris running down hall in tears* Trowa: "You have two kids now". Heero: "Huh!?!?!?!?! Chris is gonna have another one". Trowa: "No! you killed Adam in the fight right" Heero: "Well yeah!" Trowa: "Chris has to take custody of Serina" Heero: *runs down hall after Chris* Trowa: *walks back into Heero and Chris's room to get Serina* (5 mins later) Heero: *finally catches up to Chris and grabs her* Chris: *fights for a second then relaxes in his arms and cries* (long silence)(all that is heard is Chris's crying) Trowa: *walks up holding Serina* Serina: *wiggles free from Trowa*runs tward her mother and Heero* "Mommy mommy". Chris: *holds Serina* Heero: *kisses Chris*and puts his arms around Chris and Serina* Serina: "Mommy is Heero my new daddy?" Chris: *turns her head to look at Heero* Heero: *kisses Serina on the forehead* "Of course". Chris: *kisses Heero* Duo: *runs up stairs*yelling* "Help!Help! Wu-fe's trying to kill me". Trowa: "Why?" Duo: "He's drunk". Heero: "Who let him get drunk?" Duo: "I didn't give it to him.. I swear". Heero: "Well let's do something about it instead of argueing about who let him get drunk". Wu-fe: "Let's play a game!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo: "Dose it involve me and blood". Wu-fe: "Nope". All: "Then what game is it". Wu-fe: *the very drunk Wu-fe* "TWISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero: "Omae O Karouse" *wispers into Chris's ear* Chris: *in a reagular voice* "Ok" *walks off to bed room*with Serina and Heero* Heero: "I think we might want to go get Feiorea from Brittney too". Chris: "Yeah we probly should but let's use my new car!" Heero: "What new car?!?!?!?!?!?" Chris: "Adam's" Heero: "How'd you get his car". Chris: "Cause I could!" * kisses Herro* Brittney: *walks up with Fieorea* "Take the kid he's starting to annoy me now". Chris: *takes Fieorea* Sunny: *walks up* "Hiya!" *kisses Heero on the cheek* Chris: *smacks Sunny* "Don't kiss him". Sunny: "Why *^.^!!!!!!!!" Chris: *looks really pissed* Sunny: *walks off laughing* Chris: *walk in bedroom with Fieorea and Serina followed by Heero* Heero: *puts his arms around her, kisses her* Chris: *lays on bed and lays Fieorea on top of her*closes her eyes* Serina: *climbes on bed* "Mommy!" Chris: *opens her eyes* "Hm..." Serina: "Do I get to love with you now?" Chris: "Of course honey!" Heero: *starts to walk over to his laptop* Chris: "HEERO!!!!" Heero: *walks back sits on bed and kisses Chris* Serina: "Mommy I'm tired!" Chris: "Daddy will take you and put you in the room next to ours". Serina: "Ok" *waits for Heero to pick her up* Heero: *walks out of room with Serina* Fieorea: *sleeping on chris* Heero: *comes to the door way*leans aginst the door jam and stairs at Chris and Fieorea* Chris: *dosen't know he's there because her eyes are closed* Heero: *starts to walk in room but hears Serina calling for him*walks out of room* Chris: *opens her eyes*notices Fieorea has fallen completely asleep* Heero: *walks in room* Chris: *gets up and puts Fieorea in his crib* Heero: *gets ready for bed and lays down* Chris: *dose the same and they both go to sleep* (2 hours later) Fieorea: "WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chris: *in sleepy voice* "Please get up with him". Heero: "Ok" *gets up to go take care of Fieorea* (5 mins later) Fieorea: *stops crying and goes back to sleep* Heero: *get back in bed kisses Chris*  
  
Act 3 Scene 2 "In the Morning"  
  
Fieorea: "WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero: *gets up gets Fieorea from his crib and gets back in bed* Chris: *turns over to face Heero and Fieorea and goes back to sleep* (10 mins later) Serina: *sneaks in room jumps on bed* "WAKI!!!!!! WAKI!!!!!!" Chris: "Go away! Please!" Fieorea: *starts crying again* Heero: "Serina honey mommy is tired". Serina: "Oh!" Heero: "I bet Duo will play with you or Chrissey that's a better idea". Serina: "Ok" *runs out of room* (2 hours later) Chris: *gets up gets dressed dose make up and gets Fieorea and Serina ready* Heero: *gets up goes to check his e-mail* Chris: *walks out of bathroom* "What do you think your doing ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Heero: *trying to sound in controll* "Checking my e-mail!!!!" Chris: "You better not stay on to long!!!" Serina: *runs in room* "MOMMY!!!! MOMMY!!!!" Wu-fe is chaseing me!" Chris: *stomps out door* Heero: *gose after her to make sure she dosen't hurt any one* Chris: *finds Wu-fe* "You better not ever chase my daughter again!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wu-fe: *the drunk Wu-fe* "We were playing tag!!!!" Heero: "No you weren't you were chaseing her". Wu-fe: *turns and runs down hall in opposite direction* Chris: *walks in bed room* Heero: *follows her*comes up behind her and kisses her* Feiorea: *crawls over and grabs Chris's leg to be picked up* Chris: *picks him up* Heero: *put's his arm's around her and Feiorea*kisses her again* Chris: "Are you ever going to stop doing that?!?!?!?" Heero: "No!"  
  
Act 4 Scene 1 "Some Where in the House" (Duo, Drunken Wu-fe, Trowa, Sunny, Quatre, Jordan, Cat, Brittney are having a drinking contest)  
  
  
  
Duo: "And the winner will win....." Wu-fe: *drunk* "MORE BEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo: "What the hell? No! especially not for you" *pushes him over* Sunny: "How about 50 bucks?" Everyone but Sunny: "Ok!" Wu-fe: "TWISTER!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo: "Ahh." *pushes him over again* "Shut up!" Trowa: "I'll judge!" Quatre: "Oh yeah! You don't drink!" Wu-fe: "TWISTER!!!!!!!!! I WANNA PLAY TWISTER!!!!!!!!!" Duo: "Ok! The winner won't have to play twister". Wu-fe: "YEAH!!!!!!!" *laughing maniacally* Quatre: "Lets start". " hour later" (oh no!!!!!) (all but Sunny are singing, laughing, and tripping over there own feet)  
  
Duo: *singing* "What you get is what you see... Hahahaha" *starts laughing at the count the he tripped over his big toe*and was singing a Jennifer Lopez song*  
  
"back to the rest of the non-drunks"  
  
Chris: *finally gets fed up with the noise*goes down stairs really mad* Heero: *follows her to make sure she don't hurt anyone* Serina: *follows her parents* Fieorea: *sleeping* (down stairs) Chris: *screaming* "HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero: *comes up behind her*kisses her* "Yes!" Chris: "Do something about the little drinking contest!?!?!?!?!?!?" Heero: "I think there done, there playing twister" Chris: "Well make them stop Fieorea is sleeping!!!!" Heero: "No! It's funny!" Chris: "Did you just tell me NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *looks really mad* Heero: "Yep" *huge smile on his face*tryies to kiss Chirs but get's smacked*hard* "OWW!" Chris: "Don't even think about it!!!!!" Heero: "Ok.." *looks hurt, pride and all* Chris: *frowns* "Stop acting like a baby!" Heero: "Ok" *wraps his arms around her and kisses her* Chris: *lays aginst him* "Heero! now will you please make them be quiet!" Heero: "Ok!" *leans down and kisses her* Chris: *hears Fieorea cry and runs upstairs* Heero: "Everyone up stairs Sunny help me and Trowa clean up!" (1 hour later) (Sunny, Duo, Cat, Jordan, Wu-fe, Quatre, Brittney are all sleeping) (the non-drunks Christina, Heero, Trowa, and the kids Fieorea and Serina) Serina: *grabs Chris's arm and tugs it* "Mommy play with me I'm bored!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Chris: "I'm tired honey go watch a dvd on your daddy's laptop". Serina: "Ok" *runs off* Heero: *glares at Chris* Chris: "What! She knows how to work it!" Heero: *kisses her* "I know" Chris: "I'm going upstairs and lay down for a while". Heero: "Ok do you want me to watch Fieorea". Chris: "No I'll take him with me, he needs his nap anyway" Trowa: "Hey Heero do you wanna go work on the gundams?" Heero: "Sure.. Let's go!" (both men leave)(the house is silent)(at the gundam hanger) Trowa: "Heero" *working on his gundams comp* Heero: "Yeah!" Trowa: "How come you can't stand up to Chris?" Heero: "I can I just don't like making her upset". Trowa: "Yeah! But you have to tell her no once in a while!" Heero: "Why? I want her to finally be happy!" Trowa: "She is happy but you can't let her tell you what you can and can't do!" Heero: "True I guess I could try it once" (4 hours later) (Heero and Trowa are in the living room) Serina: *walks out of Heero's office* "Daddy where's mommy". Heero: "Upstairs sleeping with your brother" Serina: "Ok!" *turns to run upstairs* Heero: "Don't go upstairs and bother her she needs her rest!" Serina: *looks at him with tears in her eyes* "I'm telling mommy!!!" Heero: "Oi'vay!" *get's up to follow Serina upstairs* (in the bed room) Serina: *crying* "Mommy! Mommy!" Chris: *sleepishly* "Be quiet your brother is trying to sleep, What do you want?" Heero: *leaning aginst door jam waiting to be yelled at* Serina: *points to Heero* "He yelled at me for no reason!" Chris: *looks mad* "HEERO!?!?!?!?!?!" Heero: "let me explain!" Chris: "Fine" Serina: "No! He's mean!" Chris: "No he's not, be nice and let your daddy talk" Heero: "She just got finished watching the dvd and walked out of my office and asked where you were I said you were sleeping and she was going to wake you up I told her to let you sleep!" Serina: "He can't tell me what to do!" Chris: "Yes he can!!!!!!!!!!!! Now both of you get out of here before you wake up the baby ! If you do your both taking care of him!" Heero: *mumbles something and walks out* Serina: *follows him* (down stairs)(we see Sunny and Trowa having an argument) Sunny: *screams out* "I hate you!" Trowa: "Same here!" Sunny: "Fine" *storms off* Trowa: "Sunny get back here!" Sunny: *ignores him keeps walking away* Trowa: *gose to follow her but is stoped short by Heero* Heero: "Whats going on with you and Sunny?!?!?!?!?!?" Trowa: "Were getting a divorce!" Heero: "What! Why? What about Chrissey?" Trowa: "She loves Duo and I'm taking Chrissey!" Heero: "She what?!?! Be right back!" *runs up stairs* (up stairs in his and Chris's room) Heero: "Sunny and Trowa are getting a divorce!" Chris: *still half asleep* "Why?" Heero: "I don't know and I really don't care but don't divorce me!" Chris: "Why would I?" Heero: "I didn't think you would but you never know with you!" Fieorea: "WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chris: *picks him up* "Shhhhh... Heero go get me a bottle for him". Heero: "I don't want to!" Chris: "DO IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero: "Fine" *walks out of room* Chris: *gets up with Fieorea and goes to find Serina* Serina: *who has dispeared* Heero: *starts to walk back up stairs with the bottle*but stops when he hears a knock at the door*opens the door to see Adam* Adam: "Where's my daughter?!" Heero: "What are you doing here? Your not welcome!" *calls for Chris* Adam: "All I want is Serinia she's all I have left sence Christina has the perfect life!" Heero: "Do you promise to leave her alone?" Adam: "Yes if I have to!" Chris: *screeming from up stairs* "HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero: "I'll be right back she's getting annoyed with me" *runs up stairs* (up stairs) Chris: "Finally!" Heero: "I think you should come down stairs for a second". Chris: "K... but why?" Heero: "Just come and bring Fieorea and I'll find Serina later!" Chris: "K... but whats going on" *gets up and walks down stairs* Heero: *follows* Chris: *gets upset* "What is he doing here!" Heero: *puts his hand on Chris's shoulder* "All he wants is Serina" Chris: "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Adam: "I want Serina!" Heero: "You do have Fieorea and you know I would never do what Adam did to you". Chris: "I still want to keep my daughter" Heero: "Serina can you come in here for a second?" Serina: "Yes Heero" *runs in room* Heero: "Do you want to stay with your mommy or go with your daddy?" Serina: "Daddy but can mommy and Fieorea still come see me?" Heero: "That's up to your mommy and daddy". Chris: *looks at Adam* Adam: "Fine" Chris: "Not Fieorea!" Serina: "But he's my brother!" (both men look at Chris) Chris: "He's only your brother through me". Adam: "Let's go Serina I have a surprise for you". (Adam leaves with Serina) Chris: "HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero: *calm and in controll voice* "Yes!" Chris: "I HATE YOU!!!!!! Bing" Heero: "Stop being a bunta it's not my fault". Chris: "Yes it is" *gives Firorea to Heero and runs up stairs crying* (10 mins later) (Heero comes to bed room door and knocks on it)(Chris is in the room by the way*^.^) Chris: "Go away you can't come in!" Heero: "Look babe I'm sorry. but he's gone for good now!" Chris: "SO!!!!!! You just let him take Serina from me!" Heero: "You can always have another baby!" Chris: "You don't understand at all!" Heero: "irritation in his voice now" "Let me in!!!!!" *punches door* Duo: *hearing the loud noise*walks out of his room to see Heero banging on his and Chris's bedroom door*yelling at Chris*gose to walk twards Heero but desides to go get the rest of the guys for back up* (2 mins later) (the other four g pilots hurry to where Heero and Chris are) Guy's: *walk up to Heero*grab Heero who fights* Trowa: *to Heero* "Whats going on!!!!!" Chris: *from bedroom* "Heero just let Adam walk in and take Serina". Guy's: *look at Heero like there going to kill him*Signature death glare* Duo: "Open the door Chris" Chris: "Is Heero gone?" Heero: "NO!!!!" *tries to get away* Trowa: "No you don't" *run's down stairs to get a strait jaket* Chris: *opens bedroom door*looks like she's been crying* Quatre: *puts his arm around her* Chris: "Where's Fieorea?" Heero: "Down stairs with the other stupida onna!" Wu-fe: "That's my word!" Chris: *hurries down stairs to get Fieorea who is now crying* (when Chris is gone) Trowa: "Heero what were you thinking!" Heero: "I'm sorry I just lost it." Quatre: "yeah and you just did the stupidest thing in the world too!" Wu-fe: "Chris could have gotten custody of Serina because she works for the central office now instead of going on a lot of mission!!!" Quatre: "You ruined it for her!" Heero: "She can always have another baby!" Duo: "It's different for her hearing you say that". Trowa: "It's different you don't care it's her daughter!" Heero: "So!" Wu-fe: "What would you do if Fieorea is taken from you?" Trowa: "You'd feel the same way Chris does right now" Heero: "I see your point, I'm a bing." Quatre: "Yep! Yep!" Trowa: *let's Heero out of straight jaket* Heero: "I'm gonna go find Chris and say sorry!" Pager: Beep... Beep... Beep.. Heero: *hears Chris's pager going off and goes to find it* "I hope that's not a mission!" Duo: "I don't think it is, they probly just need her at the office." Heero: "Your probly right" *walks off with pager* (2 mins later)(Heero find Chris) Heero: "Chris!" Chris: "What do you want?!?!?!?!?!?" Heero: "I'm sorry!" Chris: "Fine" *won't look him in the eyes* Heero: "Your pager was going off" Chris: "Oh.." *takes pager from Heero* Heero: "Who is it?" Chris: "Bring me the phone so I can see what the Central Office wants". Heero: *walks off to find the phone* (5 mins later) Heero: *comes back with phone gives it to chris* Chris: *calls Central Office* Phone: Ring.. Ring.. Ring.. Voice1: "Hellow!" Chris: "Hey it's Chris you just paged me". Voice1: "One second. let me put you through to Mission Dispatch!" Chris: "MISSION DISPATCH!!!!!!!!!!" Voice1: "Yes! Please hold" Chris: *to Heero* "There sending me on a mission!" Heero: "No! Let me have the phone." Chris: "I haven't done a mission in almost 18 months, I'm the highest ranking officer, I'll be fine". Heero: "Ok..... But I'm coming with you!" Chris: "No! You have to stay here with Fieorea". Heero: "What do you mean?" Chris: "What I mean is that your not anywhere near my rank you couldn't acomplish the missions I take on, You'd get your self killed". Heero: "SO!!!!" Voice2: *on the phone* "Hello... Chris". Chris: "Yeah" Voice2: "They need you to take out an OZ base....... Come to the central office first to meet up with your back up... You also need all the data on the mission". Chris: "K..Bye." Heero: "What's the mission?" Chris: "Collect info and take out an OZ base". Heero: ........ *glares at Chris* Chris: "There sending back up with me just in case, I'm also retriveing data so I might take you with me, but no games and no sneaking off!" Heero: "K..." Chris: *gives Fieorea to Heero and gose upstairs to get ready* (5 mins later) Chris: *yelling* "Trowa... Trowa...." Trowa: *walks in livingroom where Chris and Heero are* "Yeah!!" Chris: "Out of you or Heero which of you are better at retriving data?" Trowa: "Me" Heero: "That's not true!" Trowa: "If it's not how come last year when you where sent on a mission for a data retrival you deleted the data first with out copying it!!!!!!!!!" Heero: "So." Chris: "Your defenatly not going Heero!!!!!" Heero: "Ok!" Chris: "Come on Trowa lets go we have to meet the others at the central office!" Trowa: "OK!" (Trowa, and Chris leave) Heero: "Brittney..." Brittney: *comes running in room* "Yes!" Heero: "I need you to watch Fieorea?" Brittney: "No!" Heero: "I'll pay you $100.00" Brittney: "Ok" *takes Fieorea* (Heero leaves) (on the base Heero sees Chris, Trowa, and the back up team sneaking in and follows) Heero: *catches up*taps Chris's shoulder and almost gets shot* Chris: "What the heck are you doing here?" Heero: "I wanted to come and Trowa got to go!" Chris: "Just be quiet and follow us stupido bing!" (all quietly walk down hall) (they reach the main controll room, where they collect the needed info and start to walk out the door, a gun shot is heard, Chris's is at the front of the group and pulls her gun, Heero gets up next to her with a detination device in his hand, throws something at the OZ soldiers, he pushes a button on the detination device in his hand, and the OZ soldiers *blow up* Chris and the others walk causiously back into the hall, guns drawn, when they are sure there is no danger they go to leave, note: Chris is at the back of the group, there is silence, then a single shot is heard, Chris falls, Heero who is at the front of the group turns to see Chris laying on the floor, he goes to her picks her up, they rush from the OZ base to their Gundams Heero still has Chris in his arms one of the back ups takes Heero's Gundam leaving his Mobile Suit Heero takes Chris's Gundam cause it's bigger) (inside Chris's Gundam) Heero: "Hang on I can't lose you, Fieorea can't lose you!" Chris: *mumbles before slipping off to unconsiousness* "I... Love... you." Heero: *radio's Trowa* Trowa: "Yeah!" Heero: "We need to get Chris back, she's not doing well!" Trowa: "Okay! You guys need to go then." Heero: "We forgot to blow up the base! For Chris make sure nothing walks out of there alive!" Trowa: "Yeah I'm almost done I don't think anything will come out of this alive". (10 mins later) (Heero lands Chris's Gundam infront of the Central Office, he grabs Chris in his arms and carries her almost lifeless body inside) Heero: "She needs help!" Person1: *comes up with strecher* "What's wrong?" Heero: "She was shot on a mission, I was with her!" (there walking down a hall for about 1 min) Person1: "It's Chris" *looks very surprised* Heero: "Yeah" Person1: "Your not aloud to go with me any farther, but you can go to the waiting room over there!" Heero: "I'm going to leave, I'll be back in about 10 mins" Person1: "Okay.." *walks through two big white doors doors with Chris* Heero: *pulls out cell phone and leave* (out side) Heero: *on cell* Phone: Ring... Ring.. Ring... Sunny: "Hellow?" Heero: "Trowa should be there soon I need everyone to come to the Central Office and bring Fieorea!!!!!!!!!" Sunny: "Why?" Heero: "Chris was shot she... " *his voice goes weak and trails off*hangs up*runs back inside* (20 mins later) (everyone is in the waiting room)(Heero is trying to get a hold of Adam) (he finally dose) Heero: "Hellow" *his voice sounds weak* Adam: "Hellow.. Who is this?" Heero: "It's Heero... Now don't hang up on me!" Adam: "Fine I won't... but what do you want?" Heero: "It's Chris!" Adam: "That's one of the first times you've called her Chris, what's wrong!" Heero: "She went on a mission... a complicated one." Adam: "Is she.." *his voice trails off* Heero: "No. and hopefully she won't were at the Central Office now get over here and bring Serina!" (9 hours later) Adam: "What time did you bring her in?" Heero: "Some where around 3:30." Adam: "How bad was she when you brought her in?" Heero: "She wasn't responsive and go look at her Gundam for the hard details" "toses the controller to Adam" (guy in white comes out of doors where Chris was taken) Doctor1: "Are you waiting for news on Chris?" Heero&Adam: "Yes!" Doctor1: "She's stable for now.... but we still don't know if she's going to make it!" Adam: "This is your fault (points to hero) You have no control over her what so ever!" Heero: "I don't want control over her!" Fieorea: *cries* Brittney: "Take care of him he's your kid". Heero: "He's not a kid he's a baby.... and give him to me". Brittney: *gives Fieorea to Heero* Fieorea: *stops crying* Adam: "Isn't it fun being a father?" (a nurse sticks her head out side the door) Nurse: "Doctor?" Doctor1: "Yes? what is it?" Nurse: "She just woke up!" Heero: "Yeah I knew she would be strong enough to get through this!" Doctor1: "Would one of you like to take her kids into see her?" Heero: "I will sence I'm her husband!" Doctor1: "Okay then come with me." Heero: *follows Doctor threw white doors*With Serina and Fieorea* Doctor1: "She's resting now so you can only see her for a few minutes" *let's Heero take kids in room* Heero: "Okay." *walks in room where Chris is* Serina: "Mommy. mommy!!!!!!!!!" *runs to bed side* Heero: "Shh.. Don't wake her up!" Serina: "Is mommy going to be Okay?" Heero: "We don't know yet" *goes and sits in chair by Chris's bed* Fieorea: *reaches for Chris wanting her to hold him* Heero: *pulls him back* "Mommy can't hold you". Fieorea: *cries* Heero: *gets up to take the kids out* (1 min later) Heero: *walks threw doors with Serina and Fieorea* Serina: *runs to Adam* Fieorea: *stops crying when he figures out that Chris isn't going to run in and pick him up*his daddy will have to do for now though* Adam: *I'm gonna end this here and now!. I'm not going to let her suffer like this!* Heero: .. Adam: *pulls his gun from it's holster* Heero, Duo, Trowa: *pull their guns on Adam* Heero: "you'd rather die than have your daughter!" Adam: "Serina means a lot to me... and I'm a fast shot!" Heero: "Not when you have three guns on you!" Adam: *puts his gun away* Heero, Duo, Trowa: *put their guns away a few seconds later* (2 days later) Chris: "HEERO!!!!!! I WANNA GO HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" .Heero: *trying to have a calm voice* "You just almost died... your NOT going any where!" Chris: "Stupido Bin!!!!!!!!!!" Heero: *Tries hard not to laugh* Chris: "You are a bin!" Heero: "No I'm not!!!!!!!!!!" *mad voice now* Chris: "Where's Fieorea?" Heero: "With Brittney". Chris: "Well I want you to go get him!" Heero: "Fine." *gets up to leave* "Get some rest while I'm gone". Chris: "Fine. but I'm thoroughly bored !" Heero: "What am I surposed to do about it?" Chris: "Wait a sec.. Bring me your laptop too". Heero: "Fine!" *leaves* (1 hour later) Heero: *walks in with Fieorea and laptop* (gives laptop to Chris) Chris: *put's it online and starts typing* Heero: "What are you doing anyway. ?" Chris: "E-mailing some people." Heero: "Who?" Chris: "None of your business.. I haven't seen any of my family in a while!" (1 week later) (Chris and Heero are in the living room talking) Chris: "Heero there coming and you'll have to learn to live with it!" Heero: "Can I sit on my laptop the whole time?" Chris: "There staying a week!" Heero: "So!" Chris: "You'll make my brothers want to throttle you more!" Heero: "Oh... You do have a point there". Chris: "Every one will start arriving in an hour". Heero: "Oh". (1 hour later) (knock at the door)(Chris gets up to answer it)(opens door)(sees one of her brothers and his wife and daughter) Chris: "Hey" *hugs her brother* Himyru: "So um... Wheres your husband?" Chris: "Don't you want to come in first!" Alesandra: "Yes!" Mint: *holding her moms hand* "Hi aunt Chris!' Himyru: "Wheres you husdand ?" *irritation in his voice* Chris: "He's upstairs with the baby... he'll be down in a second... Should I have one of the maids show you to your room?" Alesandra: "That would be great!" Chris: "Anita.. could you please come in here!" Anita: *walks out of room farther down hall* "Yes mam... what is it that you need?* Chris: "Could you show my brother and his wife to there room?" Anita: "Yes mam!" Chris: "Me and Heero will see you in the living room when your done". Himyru: "Sure we'll be right down!" Chris: *walks up stairs to Fieorea's nursery where Heero is with him* Heero: "Who's here?" Chris: "My brother". Heero: "Which one?" Chris: "Himyru, his wife Alesandra, and there daughter mint" Heero: "Oh joy!" Chris: "Give me the baby and let's go down stairs!" Heero: *hands Fieorea to her and gose down stairs* (in the living room) (Chris and Heero walk in) Himyru: *glares at Heero* Heero: *ignoring Himyru* "So um... when is every one else going to be here" *puts his arm around Chris* Chris: "They'll be here soon" *sits Fieorea in his baby swing* Mint: *walks over to Fieorea and plays with him* Himyru: "Heero can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" Heero: "Sure. Why?" Chris: "No!" Heero: "Then you can say what ever you want to in front of Chris!" Himyru: "You just let her tell you what to do!" Heero: "Most of the time yeah.. I don't like making her mad!" Chris: "Oh I almost forgot.. Heero give me your gun!" Heero: "Why?" Chris: "Cause you have a low tolerence for annoyance!" Heero: "Don't I get some type of self defence aginst your brothers!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Chris: "They'll leave you alone... They know my rules!" Himyru: "Yep.. Now can I please speak to Heero alone". Chris: "I surpose.. no fighting" Himyru: "Yeah... sure". (both men walk out of room) (both men in hall) Himyru: "Do you want me to throttle you now or wait till the rest of my brothers get here?" Heero: "First can I figure out whats going on here?" Himyru: "Oh don't be stupid!" Heero: "Seriously I have no idea exactly why you guys hate me so much whats going on?" Himyru: "Fine then I'll refreash your memory... First you get Chris to marry you, then you try to kill her x-husband, then you just let him take Serina, and you almost hurt her in a fit of rage, then you almost get her killed!!!!!!!!! Do I have to say anymore?" Heero: "Were past all that now.. what am I surposed to do about it?" Himyru: "Leave!" Heero: "I can't do that to her.. leave her with the baby... and I'd never try and take him from her!" Himyru: "Forget about the baby I want you out of my sisters life!" Heero: "She'd hate you for that.. You know that.. I'm not leaving her" *storms off down hall back to where Chris is* Chris: "What are you so mad about?" Heero: "We need to talk!" Chris: *gets up* About what?" Heero: "'Can we just talk?" Chris: "Is it about what Himyru said to you?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Heero: "Yes.... now can we go talk?" Chris: "K." *starts to walk out of room with Heero* (knock is heard at door) Heero: "I'll get it... and meet you upstairs!" Chris: "K" *goes upstairs* Heero: *opens door to see Chris's mother* "Hello... please come in". Mother: "Where's Christina?" Heero: "She's upstairs! Would you like to be shown to your room?" Mother: "Yes .. Please!" Heero: "Anita. could you come in here for a second, could you show my mother-in-law to her room!" Anita: "Yes Sir!" Heero: *goes up stairs with Chris* Chris: "What happened?" Heero: "He pointed out every little thing I've ever done and haven't done to you and he told me to leave you and the baby! I told him NO!" Chris: *gets up storms down stairs* (in the living room) Chris: *pokes head in from main hall* "Himyru!!!! I suggest you get out here now!!!!!!!" Himyru: "Why?!?!?!?!?!" Chris: "Don't ask questions and get over here or get out!!!!!!!" Himyru: "Fine..." *gets up walks into hall* Chris: "What in the heck do you think your doing?" Himyru: "What are you talking about?" Chris: "Leave Heero alone... our past is none of you buisness!" Himyru: "Nothing can make up for the things he's done.. where just trying to keep you safe!" Chris: "The only way to keep me safe.." Heero: *comes up cutting into the conversation* "Chris! Me and the rest of the guys got paged for missions an important one.. they located the main OZ base!" Chris: "They what!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Heero: "Where leaving in two hours!" Chris: "I'm coming with you!" Heero: "NO!" Chris: "Yes!" Heero: "Your still to weak you'll get yourself killed!" Chris: "Fine" Heero: "I have to go to the hanger now I'll come tell you before we leave". Chris: "Okay!" Himyru: "Now what were you saying before we were so rudely interrupted!' Chris: "GET OUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Himyru: *silently walks away* (2 hours later) (out side the guys are getting ready to leave) Chris: "Heero before you leave I want to.. oh never mind". Heero: "What is it?" *starts to walk twards her* Chris: "We can talk later.. Hopefully". Heero: "Don't talk like that..... Tell me!" Chris: "Fine" *leans up whispers in his ear* Heero: *huge smile crosses his face* "Your kidding right!" Chris: "No!" *smiles* Heero: *grabs Chris in his arms and kisses her* (everyone turns to stare at Chris and Heero)(who are clearly ignoring them) 


End file.
